


Инстинкт самосохранения

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Married, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ониженаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: ...у некоторых его нет. По уважительным причинам.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Инстинкт самосохранения

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Если подумать, Роджерса стоило добить. Чтобы он больше не мучился. Не страдал героизмом на всю голову. Пожалуй, в следующий раз Тони именно так и сделает. А сейчас пусть живёт — раз уж дотянул до больницы. Если, конечно, выживет — доктора пока ни в чём не уверены.

Зато Наташа уверена. Всё будет хорошо, говорит она, когда приносит кофе. Тони, не волнуйся, повторяет она, и ободряюще кладёт руку ему на плечо.

Тони не волнуется. Вообще не волнуется.

Он в бешенстве. 

На первый взгляд миссия была совсем простой. Нужно было всего лишь выгнать вооружённую банду из затерянной в джунглях Амазонки пирамиды. Они даже не стали собирать всю команду– в Башне были сам Тони, Стив, Клинт и Наташа, а про банду было известно, что там около двух десятков человек, пусть и при неплохом оружии– и они решили, что вполне справятся вчетвером. Ладно, впятером – Роуди сказал, что тоже хочет в джунгли к пирамидам. Но кто ж знал…

Банда в два десятка человек из пирамиды вышла в виде бодреньких зомби. За ними выступал разодетый в истлевшие перья и очень даже неплохо сохранившиеся бусы шаман, который, похоже, хранился в той пирамиде тысячи полторы лет. Банда, видимо, невежливо вломилась в склеп, скорее всего, шумела и нецензурно выражалась, мешая спокойному посмертию, и шаман восстал. Поработил всю банду и направился с ними… в принципе, не важно, куда, потому что Мстители подоспели как раз к торжественному выходу из пирамиды и решили, что уже никто никуда не идёт.

Шаман был категорически не согласен с этим решением и направил своих зомби расчищать путь к свободе. Да и сам бодро колдовал из-за их широких спин.

Разум у всей этой компании был коллективным и сосредоточенным в усохшей черепушке шамана, а мысль там помещалась только одна – идти вперёд. И на её реализацию были брошены все силы.

Зомби пёрли, как таран. Их били, отшвыривали, но раз за разом они, ведомые чужой волей, поднимались и снова шли вперёд. А шамана было не достать.

Когда стало понятно, что пока шаман функционирует бить зомби бесполезно, было решено, что Стив, Наташа и Клинт отправятся в укрытие за ближайшими валунами, а Тони и Роуди ударомс воздуха устранят шамана. План простой и выполнимый. Почти.

Удар шамана разозлил. Настолько, что тот шарахнул какой-то тяжёлой магической артиллерией и сшиб Тони. Тони и сам не понял, как. Просто вдруг оказалось, что он на земле, в него уже вцепились полдюжины зомби и теперь активно пытаются выгрызть его из костюма, а Пятница взволнованно говорит о том, что Тони отключился на целых две минуты.

Иххватило Стиву, чтобы добраться до лежащего на земле Тони, расшвырять зомби, и… получить от шамана, наконец-то упокоенного совместными усилиями Наташи, Клинта и Роуди, прощальный подарок в виде забористого заклинания, клинками вспоровшего форму, мышцы, сухожилия, перерезавшего вены и только непонятным чудом не добравшегося до артерий.

Когда Тони понял, что его облепили зомби, ему не было страшно, нет. Рабочий момент, чтобы его. Настоящий ужас он почувствовал, когда увидел Стива, оседающего на землю в фонтане собственной крови.

Слава всем, кому можно, в джете оказались нужные медикаменты.

Слава всем, кому можно, Стива удалось довезти до больницы. 

Стив приходит в себя под утро. И будит Тони, в лучших традициях мелодрам уснувшего у его кровати и держа Стива за руку. Стив просто высвобождает руку, и Тони сразу же просыпается. Приподнимает голову, смотрит внимательно, чувствуя, как отпускает сковавшее его напряжение. Стив улыбается. Зарывается пальцами в волосы Тони, поглаживает, совсем легко.

— С добрым утром? — спрашивает Стив. — Всё в порядке?

Тони подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Стива, но тут вспоминает, что нихрена не в порядке. Что он тут в панике едва не по стенам полночи бегал, когда доктора, задумчиво хмурились, глядя на мониторы, транслирующие состояние Стива.

Поцелуй откладывается.

— Я с тобой разведусь, Роджерс, — шипит Тони Стиву в губы. — Разведусь нахрен, потому что не собираюсь становиться вдовцом, а ты так и норовишь самоубиться!

— Тебе грозила опасность, — спокойно отвечает Стив и приподнимается в попытке поймать губы Тони своими губами.

Не тут-то было — Тони отстраняется, впрочем, совсем немного. Так, чтобы Стив не мешал ему, пока он не выскажет всё, что собирался.

— Даже если так, это не повод подставляться! Это не повод влезать туда, откуда я мог. Сам! Выбраться! Пусть и не сразу. Должен же у тебя быть хоть какой-то инстинкт самосохранения!

— Что поделать, — виновато, нарочито виновато, так, что Тони не верит, говорит Стив. — Ты мой муж, когда тебе грозит опасность, мой инстинкт самосохранения отключается напрочь.

— Вот потому-то я с тобой и разведусь! — рявкает Тони.

— Но расставаться-то со мной ты не собираешься? — беззаботно спрашивает Стив.

Знает, прекрасная зараза, что никуда от него Тони не денется.

— Вот ещё, — бурчит он. — Не дождёшься.

— Тогда можешь разводиться, — широко улыбается Стив.

Тони только глаза закатывает.

А потом всё-таки целует Стива.


End file.
